Thank You, Scottie
by AlternateShadesofBlue
Summary: When Donna runs into Scottie at a bar, her night takes a drastic turn that shocks her to her core. Very M, ridiculous crackfic scenario to arouse and amuse.


_Author's Disclaimer: This isn't my conventional Darvey fic. It' started as a conversation and I felt challenged. Fair warning, it includes sexual content and a threesome, but I tried to keep it Darvey focused as that's my happy place. I suggest skipping this one if you think it won't be your thing. 3 _

* * *

Donna does her best to block out the noise in the bar, only to find out her date is canceling. She sighs, ending the call and shutting off the screen. Now she's stuck at this crowded bar on a Friday night on the Upper East Side.

She searches around for some seating to at least get a drink before catching a cab and sees some open stools by the end. She eyes the one next to a woman sitting by herself in a silk blouse and pencil skirt, opting for that rather than the very single-looking men a few down.

She heads that way, weaving in between tables and the crowd. Suddenly she's thankful the Anesthesiologist she'd met through a friend had an emergency surgery because this is the worst choice for a first date ever.

When she reaches the empty spot, she asks the woman if she minds if she sits but before the other woman turns she knows exactly who she's run into.

_Dana Scott._

"Scottie, what are you doing here?"

"_Donna._" Scottie smiles, seeming more pleased to see her than Donna would expect. She glances over her scooped neck black dress, and raises her glass. "Having a drink after firing a perverted client in a crowded public place. And you?"

Donna hops onto the stool. "Getting canceled on by a date with shitty bar choices." She's trying to get the bartender's attention but he's busy laughing with a bunch of 20-something-year-old guys down the bar.

"Good luck with that. This one took _way_ too long." Scottie sips down what looks to be her second.

"Dammit." She's having no luck so she turns to Scottie. "You should give me the name of that client.

"So PSL can blacklist him?"

Donna shakes her head. "So I can have Harvey take him on. He'd make him pay."

"I don't need Harvey, Donna."

Donna eyes her carefully. "I'm sorry. Of course you don't. I just thought…"

"I'd want him to?" Scottie swirls the ice in her near empty tumbler, staring into it briefly. "My goal is to beat him. In and out of the courtroom."

"Like a bad habit, huh?" Donna risks.

"Familiar feeling?" Scottie throws back, ever-present and unwanted observation behind the inquiry.

Donna ignores it, still waiting for the bartender to notice her flagging him down. She tries to call him but it's too loud for anyone to hear. She's about ready to give up. "What does a gal have to do to get a drink over here?"

"You should try flashing him your tits." Scottie smirks into her drink.

Donna glances down at her cleavage and laughs, seeing him lean in and grin at the guy on the other side of the bar. "Something tells me he's more into cock."

Scottie coughs. "He's missing out then."

"Oh?" Donna arches a brow.

Scottie tilts her head. "Like either of us don't know how attractive we are."

Donna smirks, not denying the obvious. "God this has to be the worst bartender in Manhattan."

Scottie stares at Donna with a curious expression.

"What?" Donna asks.

"There's always my place."

Donna arches a brow.

"My penthouse is about a block from here."

Donna looks around the bar, the atmosphere creating more of a headache by the second.

She considers calling Harvey. It's not far, and they'd been known to call each other when nights turn shitty. But that was before _you-know-why's_ and _you-know-I-love-you-Donna's_ and they were only just recently okay enough for her to return to his desk. One thought of catching him with a one-night stand and she knows she's off to Scottie's. At least she will be clothed and not face planted between someone's legs.

When they step outside and begin to head to Scottie's, rain from the earlier forecast decides to pour twice as hard and three hours late. They both scream, rushing faster while trying not to slip in heels. They hide under their coats but the fabric isn't offering much. Donna curses herself for leaving her umbrella at home. Despite their efforts, they're getting drenched by the torrential downpour.

By the time they're inside Scottie's building they're laughing, dripping wet, and shivering.

"Sorry, this wasn't in the plans when I offered," Scottie says as they step onto the elevator.

"Better here than stuck trying to get a cab," Donna says.

Scottie unlocks the door and quickly disappears into the other room, returning with towels. She tosses one Donna's way. "Here, get undressed and I'll hang your clothes up to dry. Hope your dress isn't ruined."

Donna is just glad they're inside. She glances over at Scottie. Her white silk blouse is sticking to her chest and despite the obvious laced cami and bra underneath, the outline of her nipples is plain in the light. Scottie is quickly removing her blouse, and then the cami underneath.

While Donna tries to pull her zipper, in her nervous rush her wet hair gets tangled in it. _Shit._ Usually, she's a pro at this.

Scottie lets her skirt fall and then rushes over to Donna, carefully freeing her hair and smoothing it to the side of her shoulder. She slides the zipper down, leaving Donna an inch away from standing in her boss's ex-girlfriend's living room, in a way too lacy bra and panty set.

Running out back into the rain while sopping wet sounds worse than showing the woman some skin so she slips her dress off her shoulders and suddenly Scottie is in front of her again.

Scottie is obviously gorgeous but seeing her like this is different. In heels, totally vulnerable but in her element in nothing but her lingerie. Wet hair leaving droplets against her pale skin and perky tits. She's sensual and commanding. Tiny but terrifying in her own right. Scottie gives her a similar glance over with a smile and takes her dress without much fuss into the other room.

Even after drying off, Donna's still shivering. She grabs the towel that Scottie left and attempts to dry as best she can. She uses a spare one underneath her to sit down on the large sectional sofa, wrapping herself with the throw blanket there.

Scottie returns in a couple of minutes, all dried off and in a robe. "I'll turn up the heat and get us some drinks." Scottie flips a switch near a large fireplace in a sleek stone wall, not much different than Harvey's minus the paler bricks and the more inviting sofa surrounding it. She disappears behind her and returns with two tumblers with _DJS_ engraved on them, and a bottle of scotch that looks _all_ too familiar.

"Seemed fitting if you're not sick of his singular tastes." Scottie sets them on the coffee table.

"You still have that?" Donna points at the bottle.

"Never found the right moment until now." Scottie pours four fingers for them both and hands Donna one as she sits just beside her.

"I'm surprised those tumblers weren't shattered by now."

"I _should_ have. Sometimes I'm more sentimental than I look." She hands Donna a glass. "Besides, this was you, right?"

Donna widens her eyes, studying the woman. She nods, remembering she's not someone to underestimate.

The rain continues to pour as they catch up, trading stories about the city and legal acquaintances they share. Scottie asks about people at PSL and Donna asks her how she's getting along at her current firm. It's easy talking to her, so much so she wonders if without the Harvey obstacle, they would have been great friends long before. There's a mutual understanding and respect there, even if Scottie can be almost as reactionary and driven as the man they shared in common. Like a female version of himself.

Soon they've finished another and Scottie is pouring their third. "What'd he pay for this shit anyway?"

"I told him it was a bad idea. Fifteen."

"_Fifteen thousand dollars?"_

Donna shrugs. "He's nothing if not generous.

Scottie rolls her eyes. "With money at least."

Donna ignores the emotional implication. "He's just attracted to flashy things. And he's generous in other ways."

Scottie's brow raises. "Like?"

"Well, he's got the cock of a God."

Scottie nearly chokes and Donna is horrified she just let that escape her lips.

Suddenly she _hates_ scotch. "You never knew we…?"

"It's Harvey. I suspected of course but he never admitted it happened. When did you?"

Donna waves her hand. "Ages ago. Right after he left the DA's office."

Scottie looks off in the distance, as if the info explains more than it should. "He's good, right?"

"Had a hard time forgetting it," Donna levels, a sadness to the admission.

Scottie stares at her for a long time. "God you two had to be hot together."

"Us? _You two_, were hot together."

"All us hot people and both attracted to the same man. We should have had a threesome and saved us both the trouble."

Now it's Donna's turn to nearly choke on her drink.

Scottie laughs. "I take it you're opposed?"

Donna shakes her head. "Taken by surprise. And he says he's the best closer in New York."

Scottie's eyes widen, her body shifting and lips parting.

"Oh God. I didn't mean—"

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Donna bites her lip. She feels charged at where this is heading. "The two of us without him would've saved lots of frustration."

Scottie bites her lip.

Their eyes lock, silence holding them in place.

Scottie looks away first, taking another drink. "Are we bantering or flirting?"

Her directness startles Donna and makes her stomach flop. "Can't it be both?"

"That's my preference. I just didn't realize you—"

"Everyone has a college experience, right?" Donna offers through a breath, nerves tangling up in her stomach.

"Then why aren't we all fucking more women?"

Donna swallows. "Maybe we should be. So, have you…?"

A slight smile forms at Scottie's lips. "It's a fucking great way to get over a dick."

They laugh, air charged.

Scottie slides closer, her hand finding Donna's bare knee. "He must be blind."

Donna wants more. She tests the waters, brushing her fingertips along Scottie's arm on the back of the sofa till her hand rests on Scottie's shoulder. Scottie's fingertips brush circles on Donna's knee and she forces an even breath through an exhale, the truth for both of them resting between their meeting skin.

They lean in, tentative like it's forbidden with their lips brushing softly at first, Scottie scratching lightly against her cheek until their tongues touch. They lick, teasing, tasting each other. Donna takes over, threading her fingers in Scottie's hair and pulling her close.

Her mouth envelops her, so soft and warm she instantly feels like she's underwater but doesn't want to stop long enough for air.

Scottie's hand slips under the blanket along her thigh igniting heat to grow between her legs. She ventures to her inner thigh, stopping short of the very top. Their eyes connect while kissing, reading Donna's reaction before they take another step. The fingers tease her, taunt her with circular patterns while her clit jumps in anticipation.

The need is almost painful. She instantly wants to rub herself against any part Scottie is willing to give. Donna pushes her head closer, mouths wide and tongues searching, when Scottie disengages and swings a thigh so she's straddling Donna's hips.

They stare at each other, breaths and the unforeseen between them. Scottie teases her with her lips, once. Twice. Always pulling back just out of reach. Donna catches her bottom lip and tugs, sucking in her lip and freeing the tie to her robe. They separate and Scottie helps it fall to the floor. Suddenly Scottie's nude except for a pair of purple panties.

Her breasts look made for Donna's hands. Perk, nipples on alert. Before Donna can fully take in the sight of her Scottie pulls the blanket until it's piled open and resting in a bunch at Donna's waist. They pull until it joins the robe on the floor. Scottie's lids are hooded, desire on her face taking in Donna and her black bra'd chest.

Donna pulls her in, her mouth finding Scottie's neck as she groans into the contact. She works a trail down until she reaches her chest, licking and sucking between and under her breasts in a tease. Her hands are everywhere on Scottie's back, nails grazing and pulling her into Donna's mouth. Donna swirls her tongue against the soft skin and the hardness of her nipple. She flicks her tongue against it in a rhythm until Scottie responds with an arch of her back, then sucks it deeper into her mouth.

Scottie groans, pinching Donna's in reciprocation. She reaches around, unhooking Donna's bra and setting her tits free. Scottie instantly takes one in each hand, cupping them and flicking her aroused nipples. Donna gasps, leaning into her hands. She can feel the wetness buliding between her legs and she's desperately squirming to try and get some pressure relieved.

Scottie gyrates on her thigh, wetness seeping on her leg through her panties. Donna wants to feel it. She slips a hand down Scottie's stomach and into the lace waistband until it meets the slickness between her lips. Scottie groans out, her nipple pulling into Donna's lips and her hips seeking to get more.

Donna circles her clit and rubs a rhythm. She feels fucking powerful, getting another woman so worked up. She feels so warm, so wet and slick. All for her. She wants, needs to feel her tight folds around her fingers. She toys at her entrance, tipping in and teasing there. Scottie's mewling from it and Donna grins.

Watching another woman, one with the power and confidence of Scottie practically beg while she's going to get the same feels amazing. She slips a pair of fingers inside, and it's warm and snug and perfect. Scottie hums out from the intrusion. Soon Donna's working them in and out and Scottie helps, bouncing her hips to increase the speed.

The moment of truth is close as she knows the other woman is getting worked up. She helps her off and Scottie pulls down her panties and lays out on her back, her legs falling open and Donna getting a clear view of her pussy.

Donna wants to taste her, make her cry out, beg, and come under her lips. She buries her face between her legs, taking a lick between her lips and then flicking her tongue along her clit. Scottie's salty, musky. The act of her face buried in another woman's pussy nearly makes her come herself. She begins suction and her fingers find their way back to thrusting.

She works the rhythm she likes. Sucking her clit in and out, swirling her tongue along the edge in timed motion. As Scottie gets closer and her legs begin to quiver, Donna curls her fingers and Scottie cries out.

Donna uses her forearm and body to hold her in place while she sucks her clit and thrusts hard on Scottie's front wall, until she's thrashing and crying out. Scottie's walls clench against her fingers again and again.

Scottie's panting, chest heaving and flushed when Donna looks up from between her legs.

Scottie smiles, flushed and spent. With her mouth tired, she climbs up. Scottie sits and pulls her firmly into a kiss, tongue fully exploring her lips and mouth and sharing the taste of herself.

She gets up and pulls Donna by the hands, signaling her to turn and take the same place. Scottie helps her panties down and then climbs up Donna's body until her face is level with a nipple and pulls it into her hot mouth. She goes from sucking, to rolling, to biting, her finger rolling her other nipple and working her closer and closer. Soon the thrusting Scottie's pubic bone is doing against her clit brings Donna right to the edge but is frustratingly not enough friction.

Scottie switches the ministrations to the other breast, teasing and creating desperation. Soon she stops, the cool air hitting both of Donna's wet nipples. Scottie sucks a trail of kisses under her breast, down her abdomen, and along her hip to the inside of her thigh.

Her lips tease there, nibbling the soft skin of her inner thigh and leaving wet circles on her outer lips as she sucks them into her mouth.

Soon her fingers part Donna's lips and her hot breath hits her clit.

"Something tells me you're not lasting long." Donna's body is so charged she nearly jumps when Scottie's tongue teases her clit. She flicks it at first, then strokes her tongue the length of her lips. Donna jerks her hips, begging for more friction and soon Scottie obliges, sucking her clit hard into her mouth. She begins to pump fingers into her pussy. Two, three, Donna has no idea but it aches in the best way and she never wants the feeling to stop.

Before long she's sweating. Her body near done and at the mercy of the suction power that's almost too much but getting her there so fast she doesn't want it to stop. She cries out in several high pitched moans as her body clamps around Scottie's fingers in thrumming spasms. Her breathing is hard, her clit throbbing every few seconds.

She's almost embarrassed by her strong reaction when she comes down from it. Scottie looks more than pleased, climbing up Donna's body, mouths meeting and tastes mingling.

"That was…" Scottie leaves the rest unsaid.

"Unexpected?" Donna breathes out, overwhelmed and self-consciousness still lingering.

"You enjoyed it," Scottie states.

"You did too."

"Oh yeah." Scottie slips off of her, her petite body pale and languid in the moonlight. She pours them both another drink and Donna props herself enough to nurse it.

They lounge side by side, tangling limbs and tracing lazy patterns on bare skin. Exploring thighs and stomachs, kisses just beneath the ear, holding hands. It's quiet and intimate, and somehow freeing.

"God, if Harvey finds out about this…"

"He'd be jealous he wasn't a part of it?"

Donna pulls back, staring at Scottie. "Like he'd ever."

"Actually…" Scottie's biting her lip.

"What? Dana, tell me."

"Oh, it's Dana now, huh?"

"I think I earned it for tonight. Now tell me what you were about to say."

Scottie shrugs. "We were drunk one night, years ago. And the subject came up."

"Really." Donna's heart drops. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You and I mentioned it before we were naked."

Scottie smiles.

Donna looks away, trying to keep her reaction even. "So did he offer to find you two an escort, or ask if you had a friend? My last boyfriend that—"

"Actually, I was doing the suggesting. And I brought up you."

Donna's mouth begins to water, her chest growing tight. This is the second time tonight she feels like she's venturing into territory she shouldn't be in. Mostly because she's terrified _because_ she doesn't want to drop it. "I'm sure he stumbled over _that_ suggestion."

"If by stumbled you mean got really aroused, then yes. But he deflected and said it wasn't a good idea."

She forces her lips together and swallows, hardening her resolve. "That's because it's _not_."

Scottie stares at her with raised brows, waiting. Watching. Reading her in the way she's read so many others. Donna shakes her head. Trying to tell her it's a useless battle that will never be won. Begging her to back off because they both know who they're talking about.

"We should invite him over." Scottie scoots to the edge of the sofa.

"What? _No!_"

"We've already ventured this far. What's one more step?"

"You'd had a couple of drinks before me and that must explain it. I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Then have another." Scottie pours more in her glass and passes it off her way.

"Scottie—"

Before Donna can finish Scottie's walked to her end table, picked up her phone and is plucking away at the screen. She presses one last time and then sets it down, looking pleased.

"What have you done?" Donna asks, panic rising.

"Fixed what you both won't, and what you both want."

The blood drains from Donna's face, she can feel the coolness replace it. Her heart races from her chest to her temple, pounding like the footsteps of death himself on its way to take her last breath.

She can't do this, can she? He's going to see her and Scottie, naked, and what? Be asked to join? Scottie's insane, or they're way too drunk.

How far did he live from here?

Blocks?

What if he was at a nearby bar?

Her thoughts are racing too fast for her to even stop one to fully process it.

"You can stop this if you want, Donna. You can get dressed and leave and I'll take the blame for it. We'll stop everything. Do you want it to stop?"

Stop what? Is Scottie suggesting they fuck the man together? She wants to hide while at the same time, her arousal is climbing at peak rate when her imagination takes hold.

Harvey. Forced to face this. Seeing her, fully, with no running away and a witness. Would he be aroused? Pissed off? Excited? She sees him rubbing himself while Scottie gets her off and she's nearly sweating.

She should take the offer and run away. But she's naked and she wants to be and she can't seem to find the reasons she needs to stop this.

Scottie walks up to her, head tilted and ready to kiss her again. She inches forward, testing Donna. In a split second she gives in. Kissing each other, Scottie urging them to fall onto the couch. Her tongue becomes a wanted menace and who was Donna to complain? Tongue and lips, tits pressed together and nipples already perked as they pull each other close.

Her arms wrap around Scottie's frame, enjoying how they engulf the woman as she pulls her tightly against her, their bellies resting together and warm. Donna threads her fingers in Scottie's hair, gripping the strands to pull her head back for better access to the brunette's mouth.

"Lay back," Scottie demands softly as they pull apart.

Donna complies, not taking her eyes off Scottie's, already in prey mode. Her left leg straddles over Donna's right. Scottie adjusts until their centers are lined up and then she begins to move. Their clits rub in each motion, pace slow and reading each other.

Donna brushes fingertips up and down her thigh, while Scottie slips her hand up until she reaches Donna's breast.

"Do you want him, Donna?"

She sucks in a couple of staggered breaths, only able to hiss out an answer. "_Yes."_

"Do you want me to stop?"

She shakes her head. She doesn't. It feels reckless and insane but her answer is still no.

She succumbs to Scottie slickly creating friction and joins her in rocking her hips, clits rubbing against each other, finding their rhythm.

Her arousal is sharper with Scottie than it's ever been with a man, less full but more direct. It's like ice against skin on a boiling hot day where it's shocking but you need more of it everywhere.

They've sped up and soon she's close, fatigued and having a hard time focusing but aware the room feels changed.

The door closes. Oh god. _Oh god._ She might come... but _Harvey's here_. She tries to see but the couch is in the way. Then she realizes he's already watching.

She closes her eyes, swallowing. Her orgasm chase has turned the other direction, but her body is still responding and she's naked with Scottie on top of her.

His eyes are dark, fixated in a way that worries her maybe he's angry. Except he's very obviously rock hard, strained tightly against his gray slacks.

"Scottie," he warns. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm giving you what you want. What you both want."

"I don't think this is—"

"Take it, Harvey. She doesn't want your bullshit honor right now." Scottie gets off of her, and hands him Donna's drink.

His eyes go wide when he stares at the label on the bottle.

Donna is panting. Both from her state, being left naked and feeling so fucking vulnerable at the moment.

Scottie comes back to her and kneels by her face, kissing her full on with her tongue invading her mouth. She pulls away quickly and stands again. "She wants to come. She _needs_ to come. And she wants you to help."

Her head is spinning. Would he?

Harvey is glaring into Scottie's eyes, and some unspoken communication passes between them. He looks angry with her but doesn't run out. He finishes off the drink in one go and begins to unbutton his shirt, yanking it off quickly before he sidesteps Scottie and steps over to her. His eyes drag over her sweat glistened skin. She had to be a mess. Make-up and hair long ago lost to the chase in pleasure.

He leans forward and reaches for her, the backs of his fingertips grazing her arm while his eyes land on her breasts. His Adam's apple bobs. "Do you want this?"

Her eyelids flutter closed. Just the brush of his fingertips send a signal to her throbbing clit. "Yes."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not enough."

His chest rises and falls as his eyes drag over her.

She's done thinking. "Please, Harvey. _Please._"

His finger moves from her arm to her breast, circling her nipple with his knuckles. She whimpers at the contact. He traces up her chest to her face, leaning further until their lips brush. It's messy and explorative and she wants him to carry her off somewhere and make her ache for him stop. Or never stop.

She sits up, her legs tucked underneath her as she reaches for his belt. She yanks him closer to reach and then undoes the buckle and then the clasp and zipper until they fall to the floor. He grunts when Scottie comes from behind and pulls his boxer briefs down, his cock springing up towards Donna.

Instantly Donna reaches for it, squeezing his length between her fingers and giving him a few strokes.

He arches in, groaning into her touch. "Fuck. Donna," he nearly begs.

Scottie is still behind him, running her hands over his back.

Donna pulls her legs out and sits on the edge of the sofa. She takes his head in her mouth, sucking the tip and swirling to taste him. She grazes fingertips on his thigh and can feel his legs shaking. Reaching around, she grips his ass and sucks his length, glancing up to see him watching her. His eyes are dark and hooded, face contorted like he's struggling to maintain control.

Someone pulls her hair, firmly and enough to stop her movements around his cock. It's him.

"He's not going to last. He's been fantasizing about this a long time," Scottie says, coming around him and bending over, taking Donna's lips.

Donna watches him as Scottie lewdly makes love to her mouth, jealousy flashing over his face. For her? She's not one hundred percent sure but fuck Scottie's tongue nearly makes her groan.

When she opens her eyes he's pulling her up, yanking her by the waist until his moistened cock is pressing hard into her belly. His hand scoops behind her neck and his lips find hers again, hungry and possessive and making her legs nearly buckle.

Scottie's hugging her from behind, tits pressing into her back while sucking at the back of her neck. She feels like she's floating in another dimension, like some wild new age twinkly music shit while she's hypnotized and in space. Naked, pussy aching, near begging to feel him fill it like his tongue is invading her mouth.

His mouth trails down her neck, sucking and biting at any open skin he finds. She's unable to stand at this point, between Scottie sucking at the top of her spine and him at her pulse point. He grabs her thigh, knees bending while he strokes himself between her legs. He feels so hard, so big, so perfect. She needs him.

She doesn't wait long. He spins her around, Scottie pulling her forward until she's on hands and knees on the sofa. Scottie scoots beneath her and her mouth finds hers again, while she's very aware of Harvey's hands exploring her back. Rougher than Scottie's had been but large and warm. They squeeze her ass, erotically spreading her cheeks until the air hits between her wet lips and he has to have a full view between her legs.

Scottie scoots lower and pulls a nipple in her mouth, flicking with her tongue while Harvey's fingers slip between her lips. When he hits her clit she jerks, feeling ready to come. He rubs it only long enough to edge her again and then plunges his fingers inside. She cries out from shock.

He pulls her hips so she rides into his fingers, Scottie's lips pulling at her nipples. She can barely take it all at once.

Before long he cruelly removes them, but immediately replaces them with his cock.

He presses forward but only enough to cause pressure and not slip in. She rocks back, near frenzied for it. The friction from Scottie's tongue against her nipples is driving her insane. She's wired bit needs so much more.

Harvey pulls back and fills her in a single thrust.

"Oh, fuck." The invasion so incredibly much and everything all at once. He waits briefly and then pulls back and fills her again. His pace is torturous at first. Making her nearly beg for him to continue and then giving too much all at once. She's dizzy and at the complete mercy of them focusing on her pleasure.

His fingers trace up her spine, tangling in her hair as he leans over her. They tighten, pulling just enough so she's forced to angle her head so she sees him, pumping inside her, his pace picking up. His hand slaps Scottie's away and cups her hanging tit, brushing her nipple again and again with his thumb.

She gasps as Scottie's hand moves south between her legs, feeling them joining, her thumb resting against her clit so every time Harvey advances and pulls back, it bumps her against it.

The sensations are everywhere. Scottie is moving between her mouth and her neck now, Harvey slamming against her ass and rolling her nipple, her clit still serviced by Scottie's fingers. She's groaning to embarrassing degrees while the build climbs in her belly. Wave after wave right at the top until it all hits just right all at once and her body pulses. From her chest to her toes, currents of pleasure flow everywhere, so intensely she buries her face against Scottie's chest.

The other woman strokes her hair as she comes down from it.

Harvey speeds up. Each thrust hits her in full awareness now, the after-orgasm ache heightening how perfect he feels. She's sore and alive and it's even better than she ever imagined.

Soon he's crying out her name like a chant, "Donna. Oh fuck, Donna." It surrounds her, while his pulsating cock fills her up. He slows and then falls next to her, pulling her to spoon against him. Her ass presses into his spent cock, while his arms envelop her, peppering kisses on the back of her neck.

Scottie is in front of her, kneeling on the floor. Face to face, with Donna stroking her hair.

She feels euphoric, like she's completed a marathon or just jumped out of a plane. She wants to thank her, in any way she can.

Even though she's drained, Donna slides her hand down Scottie's arm, running it down her stomach to reach between her legs.

Scottie stops her, staring behind her at Harvey. "Let's go to the bedroom. There's more room and we can rest first."

They all get up and head that way, Scottie pulling her by the hand and Harvey walking in pace with her while still tangled up from behind. They find their way to the same position on the bed. Harvey barely willing to untangle from her. She pulls Scottie in front to face her, close, hands resting on each other's waists.

Donna feels satisfied; safe. All stress removed thanks to pleasure everywhere until she was spent. She drifts off.

—

When he wakes up, he's tangled up in red. Her hair tickling his face, vanilla and home with reddish-brown freckles against his lips. It's bright and airy and smells like sex and her. She stirs, her ass awakening his cock more fully and he's never been more happy to face a day.

He lifts his head, looking for Scottie, realizing after the alcohol has worn off she's also an element to this he has to face. But the other side of Donna is empty.

Nuzzling against Donna's neck he breathes her in, wanting to wake her and do what he did the night before all over again and in new ways. But she's still asleep, and maybe he should check on their sole conspirator before getting deeper into this.

Reluctant, he untangles his limbs from under Donna, smoothing her hair, letting his lips press against her skin once more, then moves carefully until he's off the bed.

Clothing is strewn all over the living room but the apartment is oddly still and quiet. He finds his pants and pulls out his phone, checking for messages.

There's a single text from Scottie:

_**You owe me. Don't fuck this one up.**_

He shakes his head and grins, then scrolls up to read the one from the night before:

_**Remember what we talked about years ago? Donna's here. So get your ass here too unless you want me to enjoy her all by myself.**_

He vows to make her sacrifice worth it, even if he's pissed she got there first.

Pulling on his underwear, he makes coffee, and while it's brewing he goes around and picks up his clothes and Donna's bra and panties but never finds a dress.

When he's about to set the coffee on the nightstand beside the bed, Donna's eyes fall open and she scans the room with the cutest little crinkle between her brow as she takes stock of it being real.

He's never seen her look more stunning. Messy hair, smeared make-up, wide-eyed and naked under the sheets, looking to him for reassurance. His entire being feels lit up, like the weight he'd carried around for most of his life has vanished. He waits for her to sit up and hands over the cup.

"Thank you," she says softly, holding the sheet shyly to her chest.

The idea of her being shy after that makes him chuckle. "For the coffee or?" he teases.

"What do you think?" she bends her head and he meets her angle.

"Happy to be of service."

"Are you?" she asks.

His face falls, emotion welling up in spite of him trying to play this cool. He nods, swallowing.

She looks around, hands hitting against the empty mattress. "Where's Scottie?"

He climbs into bed next to her. "She left," he evens.

She shakes her head, her brow drawing together.

"I think she wanted to give us time."

"Harvey, this doesn't feel right. This is her place and after what happened last night she might feel—"

"She doesn't."

"How couldn't she?"

His lips press together. "Maybe it wasn't easy for her to walk out of here alone. But she knew it's what she had to do."

Donna stares ahead, her jaw slack. "I can't believe we did this."

"It's not very conventional." Harvey shrugs.

"You and that goddamn bottle of scotch."

"Is that what we're blaming this on?"

"It's that or you."

"Me?"

Her brow arches.

"Scotch it is then." He grins. "I couldn't find your dress."

"It's probably hanging in the shower. It was wet."

Now his brow darts up.

"From _the rain_."

He has a chuckle, still a bit worried they'd all lost their fucking minds the night before and maybe because of it he might lose more. "Are you happy you woke up to me and not her?"

"Oh my god. How can you even ask me that?"

"Is that a yes?" he presses.

"If you were less of an idiot you'd know it was."

"Good. Because I want to ask you over to my place and have you for breakfast."

She bites her lip, fighting a smile and shaking her head. "That's not how you ask that."

"Isn't it? Okay, fine. I wanted to have you, and have breakfast, in whichever order you prefer." He lets his grin grow wide now, taken over his face like she's taken over him.

"Find my dress," she orders.

"I'd rather watch you find it."

"Oh no. If I walk around naked we're never getting out of here. And we should let Scottie have her place back."

He nods, heading for the bathroom to search for her dress. He takes one last look behind him, and takes her all in so he never forgets the image.

She gets dressed and they pick up and make the bed, not wanting to leave anything to Scottie.

When they're dressed and ready to leave he shoots off a text to her.

_**You can cash in on anything except Donna. And fucking up isn't the kind of fucking I'm planning.**_

Scottie responds soon after.

_**Already took care of the first. Say thank you, Harvey.**_

Donna looks over his shoulder and sees the texts before his screen goes black. She rolls her eyes, grabs his phone and shoots off a reply.

_**Thank you, Scottie. From both of us.**_

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I was sooooooo(so) nervous sharing this so if you have thoughts, I'd love to know. _

_Thanks to those that pushed me to write this. I won't out you but ILY. _


End file.
